Starting Over in a New Dimension
by Rivulet027
Summary: Torchwood/PR/BTVS xover. When John kidnaps Kim it leads them both down a road to discovering who they truly are. Jack/Ianto, Jack/John past, Gwen/Rhys, Tommy/Kim breakup, mention past threesome for Jack and his canon mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, Torchwood, Dr. Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures, BTVS or Angel. None of these fandoms are my toy box, I'm merely playing.

Spoilers: This takes place after Tochwood: Exit Wounds, Dr Who: Journey's End. The Sarah Jane Adventures S1, BTVS S7, Angel S5 and draws from Power Rangers There's No Business Like Snow Business pt 1.

A/N: Yes this is a WIP, but certain chars are refusing to talk until I post. While this fic has a Tommy/Kim pairing there is a reason for that as they are just broken up in the story. This piece is the first in a series that is not Tommy/Kim.

Starting Over in a New Dimension:

The instance the blinding light faded Kimberly Hart realized she'd been lied to. Even though she had passed on her morpher, even though she no longer had that connection, she had always been able to feel the Morphing Grid. It had been a steady hum in the back of her mind, a reminder that she had been a superhero-that one day she might be one again.

That connection was gone.

Kim inhaled sharply and stumbled. The world seemed to fade. No, Kim screamed to herself in her head, this is dangerous! No fainting!

John's hands reached up to steady her. Kim broke his hold, spun and gracefully slide into a defensive stance.

"You're not my brother," she accused.

"Well," John smirked, his formally kind features shifting into malice ones, "didn't take you long to figure that one out. Still you're here, no escape. Give it a moment, I'm sure the cavalry will arrive to rescue you from my clutches soon enough."

Kim took a step away, watching and leery for him to attack as she pressed for information, "Who do you work for?"

John crossed his arms, "Time agent, different dimension. Things got screwed up, figured I owed Jack."

Different dimension was the only part that made sense to Kim. She could handle this, she could take care of herself until she was rescued. Kim lifted her chin defiantly, "My friends will come for me."

John laughed, sadistically and delighted.

"I can't believe I ever believed you were my brother," Kim growled, "My friends…"

"You're friends aren't going to care," John interrupted as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and tossed it at her feet.

Kim tensed and her heart sank. There was the letter to Tommy, the letter she'd written explaining how she'd met John Hart, found out she was adopted and trusted him enough to go to Cardiff to meet more family. Tommy wouldn't know where she was, but she wrote to him at least once a week, he'd know something was wrong. Her friends would find her.

"'Something has happened here that I can't explain, it's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy I've met someone else,'" John mocked.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"Your letter wasn't difficult to intercept and your handwriting even more pathetically easy to copy. I wrote my own letter. Brilliant bit of heartbreak, if I do say so myself. I think my favorite part was when I had you say that he'd always been like a brother to you. Or maybe I love that I sent it to that youth center you're always going on about so he'd have to get it surrounded by your friends. They aren't coming. They'll be too busy consoling Tommy to realize you're missing."

She couldn't breathe! Kim could feel her chest constricting. Break up with Tommy in a letter? No, Kim told herself, she would never be that cowardly. Her friends would know, her friends would come save her. They had to come save her. They couldn't just leave her in a strange dimension that had no Morphing Grid. Where was she, anyway?

A man in a long coat seemed to step out of thin air, his pistol pointed at John.

"Calvary finally," John grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"You were suppose to leave," the man said.

"Jack," John pouted, "I know things got screwed up by your brother, but you could at least be civil. I worked really hard, had to find a way to travel beyond closed dimensional walls, just to bring you a make-up gift."

She was the gift, Kim realized.

"You're sick," Kim glared at not only John, but Jack as well. She was going to have to find a way to bypass John, disarm Jack and find an escape.

"She just figuring this out?" Jack asked as he spared her a concerned glance, "You must be a better actor than I thought."

"Crill and Jenna," John continued ignoring her exclamation and Jack's accusation.

Jack's grip on his pistol tightened, his knuckles turned white, "They're dead."

"But Kimberly isn't," John grinned, "I stashed her."

"She's dead," Jack chocked, "They're all dead."

"No," John countered, "She's standing right here. It's always been John, but I only changed it to Hart so I could remember the last name of the couple that adopted her. Of course, convincing her of that wasn't easy work though. I may not have your ability to always charm, but I know how to push the right buttons."

Jack's eyes skittered away from John to take her in and then snapped back to John.

"She's got Crill's eyes, Jenna's stature," John continued as if his whole reveal was nothing more than pleasant conversation and he didn't have a gun trained on him.

Kim wanted to wrap her arms around herself, wanted to gasp in a deep breath. When was the last time she'd taken a breath? How had her world so utterly fallen apart in such a short span of time?

"Hub now," Jack ordered voice tense, words demanding.

John moved slowly to stand where Jack had stepped from, "See no sudden movements, didn't really mean to hurt you."

"You too," Jack told her.

Kim snapped quickly out of the thoughts racing through her head to give Jack a defiant glare. Pain crossed his face momentarily and Kim had to wonder if she really did mean something to this man standing before her. She held her glare, "I'm not going anywhere near him"

"Ianto, Gwen keep an eye on John. I'll bring the girl in through the other entrance," Jack ordered making Kim realize that the device in his ear must be a communicator. Kim reached out and touched her own, a replacement Billy had made for the one she'd given to Kat.

As John began to descend through the sidewalk Kim gasped.

"You can take the lift another time," Jack told her, "We'll take the visitor entrance just as soon as I make sure he's not going to be stupid and try to get away."

"Aw, Jack really," John pouted playfully, "Why would I want to get away from you?"

Jack didn't rise to the bait, he simply stood there watching John's decent. Apparently satisfied he turned towards her, "Let go call his bluff and get you home."

His words were a bluff, Kim realized. With the looks he had given her earlier a part of him had to believe John, had to have seen something to think she was the girl he had lost. But who was he? What was he to her? If this Crill and Jenna had been her parents than did that make Jack her uncle? Her cousin? Her brother?

"That is, if you aren't a co-conspirator," Jack warned.

"He lied to me," Kim told him as she grabbed her letter and held it up, "He stole my mail. He wasn't any help when I got into an argument with my mom that coming here might affect my chances of getting into the games and he wrote a letter telling my boyfriend that I'd met someone else. I want nothing to do with him!"

"Yeah, he would do that," Jack commented as he began to walk and motioned for her to follow, "Though that sounds a bit more subtle than the John I know. What games?"

"The Pan Global Games," Kim answered, frowning. She might have seriously jeopardized her spot by following John to Cardiff, what if she didn't get back? What if all her hard work was for nothing? What if she had left Angel Grove only to find herself stuck in another dimension?

"Never heard of it," Jack told her as he unlocked the tourist shop.

Kim frowned as he led her inside, "You've seriously never heard of the Pan Global Games?"

Jack turned towards her as he reached around the counter to push a button, "They a big deal?"

Kim gawked, but not at the secret door was suddenly revealed, but because he had asked that question. She took a breath, "Big deal? They have people come from all over the world to compete. You represent your country. You…"

Jack laughed, "Here we call them the Olympics."

Kim paused, not sure if she was frowning at him because of his interruption or because she was actually trusting him enough to walked down a dark tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A thank you to second_batgirl for helping to answer a question when I was questioning some of the background given in this chapter.

Chapter 2:

They had a pterodactyl, a living breathing pterodactyl. Kim barely heard the protests when the amazing creature landed near her, she ignored them all as she approached and reached out a hand to stroke it's face…beak…mouth? She'd have to ask Billy when she got home.

"Hi," she whispered entranced.

"I thought she only let Ianto get near her," a woman's voice said from behind her.

Kim started to turn, realizing she had forgotten everyone else in the room Jack had led her into, when the pterodactyl pushed into her hand with a noise of protest.

"Hey," Kim soothed, petting slowly, giving the pterodactyl her full attention.

"Myfawny," a young man told her.

She tilted her head, she hadn't even heard him approach.

"It's her name," he explained.

"Hi, Myfawny," Kim greeted, "I'm Kim. I had a pterodactyl once, but she was pink and had the best stereo. I miss her sometimes."

Myfawny made a small noise and Kim smiled in response. She turned towards the young man that had told her the pterodactyl was Myfawny and held out her hand, "Kimberly Hart."

"Ianto Jones," he told her as he shook her hand.

"Poor Jack," John intruded, "worried it'll eat them both. Oh, who's this? Hello Red."

Kim turned with a scowl. She took in John attempting to con, charm, a woman with red hair. Kim rolled her eyes. Now that she knew John was a fraud she could see all the charming cons he'd used on her to get her to believe he was her brother.

"Ziktor," the woman told John flatly, "Dr. Ziktor."

"John, leave Hayley alone," Jack glared.

John pouted at Hayley a moment before giving Jack an annoyed look. He brightened as another woman walked in.

"Don't even think about it," the new woman told him before she gave Kim a smile.

Myfawny protested the lack of attention by pushing her. Kim stumbled back slightly and laughed as she gave the pterodactyl a soothing brush up its beak.

"Easy," she whispered, "It's okay."

"I've got her," Ianto told her before he tapped Myfawny's beak. Myfawny pushed against his hand, her attention on Ianto.

"Bet your hungry," Ianto tempted.

Myfawny tilted her head.

"Food?" Ianto asked.

Myfawny bustled excitedly causing Kim to laugh again. Myfawny gave Ianto a bit of a push.

"Chocolate," Ianto promised, before he told her, "Nest."

Myfawny hobbled a small ways away before she took off and headed for what Kim had to assume was her home, her nest.

Kim smoothed out her dress as she wondered if they had anything else in this world as wonderful as Myfawny.

"Team," Jack introduced, "this is Kim. Kim, this is the team."

Jack went on to introduce the woman with red hair as Dr. Hayley Ziktor, the woman who'd just walked in as Dr. Martha Jones and the woman who had spoken earlier as Gwen Cooper. Jack tilted his head, looking past her as he finished, "and you've already met Ianto."

Kim nodded.

"Now that that's over," John interjected looking pleased with himself, "I think it's time for me to go."

"Right," Gwen told him, "as if we're just going to let you leave. We should lock you up."

"Me?" John asked, "A threat?"

"First time I've met you and I know you're a threat," Martha told him.

"Hey!" John protested, "Saved the girl, brought her to you!"

"We still have to confirm that," Gwen told him before she gave Jack a questioning look.

"Right," Jack agreed.

"She's the right girl!" John protested, "I know where I stashed her!"

"Stashed me?" Kim questioned, temper with the man who had conned her running short.

"Hey," John told her, "I saved you, you might try being a little grateful."

"Save me?" Kim questioned, "I was doing just fine on my own."

John moved in, telling her as he stalked forward, "You were barely toddling when I pulled out of the wreckage and away from crying over your parents dead bodies. You probably don't remember the Sontaran invasion of KO-35, but I saved you from it and stashed you where the Time Agency would never think to look."

"What would the Sontaran attack on KO-35 have to do with the Time Agency?" Jack questioned, putting himself between John and Kim.

The question made John pause. He regarded Jack, eyes widening, "They took it didn't they? How long?"

"Two years," Jack answered.

"Bastards! They took just enough," John glared, "The Sontarans attacked because the Time Agency agreed to stay out of there affairs in a specific time period. Did you really think they were just going to let you walk away and become an Intergalactic Emergency Responder?"

Jack took a step back, face closed off. Kim peeked around him, confused. Gwen closed in, giving Jack's arm a squeeze as she gave a John a glare.

"Oh, what's this? Thought you had a thing for Eye Candy, was I…sorry," John frowned, pressing his lips together before he continued, "That's why they sent you on one last mission, so they could ensure you were there. You found out and we nearly took them down. Why do you think they sent me to rehab?"

Jack nodded, face grave, "They could've killed you."

"Good thing I didn't know where you were then," John responded.

"Hey," Kim piped in, "Could we come back down to earth for a moment, cause I'm totally confused."

"If you are who he says you are," Jack explained, "he saved your life."

"And just who am I suppose to be?" Kim asked.

"Let's find out," Jack turned, "Martha, take her down to the medbay. Gwen escort John there and Hayley see if you can figure out how they got here."

That said Jack ran up a flight of steps towards what looked like an office.

Kim had just settled on the exam table while Martha took her vitals. Kim sighed, why was she trusting these people again? Would Hayley be able to find a way to send her home? Could Hayley possibly be Billy-smart?

"This day is really turning out to be worse than a bad hair day," she muttered.

Martha smirked, almost laughing at the comment. John did laugh, while Gwen rolled her eyes. Jack came down the stairs saying, "Martha I want you to compare her DNA to this."

He held out what looked to be a round pendant. Martha took the pendant, turning it over in her hand and raising an eyebrow.

"It's used to claim a missing child," he explained, "it has a copy of her DNA."

Martha looked at the pendant with renewed interest as she instructed Kim over to a bulky machine and told her where to place her hands. Kim glanced over at Jack as she set her hands down. Martha slide the pendant into another compartment and began working on another screen. After a moment she looked up, "It's her Jack."

"Told you!" John insisted as Jack took a seat on the stairs.

Kim sent John a glare, took in the worry on Gwen's face and the Martha's. She walked over to Jack slowly and sat beside him. She took one of his hands and asked, "Who am I to you?"

Jack's head turned, eyes taking her in hungrily as he answered, "My daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim wasn't sure how moving to Jack's office was going to be helpful, but if it was going to get her answers than that's where they would go.

"I've always found that keeping things from my teammates totally leads to more trouble later on," Kim commented.

"Your gymnastics team had to know everything about you?"

"No," Kim answered, before she pointed out, "They're going to have even more questions."

They both turned when Ianto entered. Kim wasn't sure what to say as he handed Jack a mug and received a, "Thanks."

Kim took the mug he offered her curiously and realized he'd given her hot cocoa. It even had those little marshmallows in it. She grinned and thanked him. She liked Ianto, Kim decided. She frowned as she wondered how long she'd be staying.

"I do have questions," Kim started as Ianto shut the door behind him, "but I need to go home."

Jack nodded and his face only momentarily showed he didn't want her to go.

"I have to apologize to my mom," Kim tried to explain, "And I have to go let my boyfriend know we are so not broken up. Than I can come back and…"

"It's not safe here," Jack interrupted, "It would be safer for you to go back to wherever John took you from."

"It's not that safe," Kim told him, "We're under constant alien invasion."

"By who?" Jack demanded, sitting up straighter, staring at her intensely.

Maybe this dimension was constantly being invaded too?

"Uh, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd," she tried and off Jack's confused look she continued, "The Machine Empire?"

"I've heard of the last one, they were wiped out by the Darleks," Jack told her.

"Who are the Darleks?" Kim asked.

Jack stared, "Just hope you never find out."

Kim took a sip of her cocoa, smiled down at it and told him, "Wow!"

Jack smirked, "That's Ianto."

Kim nodded before she pointed out, "If I'm going to come back here, stay here for a bit to get to know you, don't you like think it'd be a good idea for me to know a few things?"

Jack smiled, then leaned back in his chair, "I do want to get to know you. I just don't think it's safe."

Kim smiled and took another sip of her cocoa, trying to push away the temptation to reveal that she used to be a superhero. Maybe they needed a safer topic.

"John said I looked like a Jenna and a Crill," Kim pointed out, "So how are you my father?"

Jack placed the pendant on his desk and pressed the center. An image flickered to life, two men, stood around a woman holding a baby. Kim pushed forward, realizing the man staring at the other two with a grin on his face was Jack.

"The baby's me?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack told her, "The woman is Jenna and Crill…"

"There are three of you?" Kim pointed out.

"We loved each other," Jack told her and she could hear it in his voice.

A threesome…she was the product of a threesome? Kim tilted her head, she was tempted to point out that after having been stuck in Billy's body she thought nothing could weird her out.

"It was the fifty-first century," Jack offered.

"I'm like from way in the future?" Kim asked, staring, startled. Okay, now she was totally weirded out.

Jack smiled.

"I so need an explanation," Kim told him.

"I haven't really told my team," Jack told her cautiously as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the image the pendant had presented.

Kim took a sip of her drink again then pointed out, "Secrets from teammates can lead to disaster."

"I have a long and complicated history," Jack told her.

"And my part of it?" she prodded, "Are you going to tell me that?"

Jack met her eyes, then turned his gaze back onto the pendant, "We wanted a baby and while Jenna could conceive she wasn't physically capable of carrying a child to term. We made a decision. Biologically you're made from Crill and Jenna. I carried you."

"Carried me?"

"The one and only time I've ever been pregnant," Jack explained.

"You're a guy!"

"It's the fifty-first century."

Kim blinked, thought about it a moment then asked, "So I was inside of you for nine months?"

"Give or take a few weeks," Jack shrugged.

Kim frowned, "This is a lot to take in."

"It is," Jack agreed as he turned off the image. Kim's frowned deepened as she watched him force a smile onto his face, "Let get you home."

"I'm coming back," Kim told him, "I want to get you know you."

Jack picked up the pendent and turned it over in his hand as he told her, "I shouldn't have thought I could have a normal life. I should've known the Time Agency wouldn't let me. I've left them behind, but I'm part of Torchwood now. I can't make the same mistake twice, you should go home."

"You want me to leave?"

"I want you to have a life," Jack told her, "I want to know you're safe and it'll have to be enough to know you're alive."

Kim wanted to challenge him, wanted to demand he explain what the Time Agency did or what Torchwood was, but she worried that such questions would only make him close off. He looked wistful, wanting. He wanted a relationship as much as she did.

"Maybe I want to know about my parents," she tried, then smiled when her statement got her a hint of a smile. She pushed, "I want to get to know you."

"After you go home," Jack told her, eyes closed off.

He was going to send her home, Kim realized, and not give her way to return.

"Maybe I should go back after we've gotten to know one another."

Jack's smile was wistful again as he teased, "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"Don't you want to find out?"

"I…" Jack started then paused as a knock on the door interrupted them. He frowned at it, then called out that it was open.

Hayley pushed the door open. Kim sat up straighter at the look of concern on the older woman's face.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Dimensional walls are still closed," Hayley stated.

"We knew that," Jack told her, "How did John get through?"

"He's trying, but he'd actually not sure," Hayley frowned, "He doesn't know how he got the device, just that it gave him a one way through and then back."

"Can you rebuild the device?"

"It disintegrated right after he gave it to me," Hayley told him.

Kim's grip on her mug tightened. She was stuck here, there was no going home. The last conversation she'd had with her mom had been a screaming match. Her boyfriend he received a letter forged by John saying she was breaking up with him, that she'd met someone else. What if…No, Kim told herself. Her friends would know. Her friends would find a way. Her friends would come for her.

She just had to be patient and wait. They'd never let her down before.


End file.
